A jailed in weekend
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Hehe so some if you may and may not know  that Morgan and Buddy were recently in JAIL! For doing what they do! So read and discover the weekend they had full of ghosts, family, and much more!  pairing will be explain in a future chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is Morgan and Buddy...you see on Friday the 15th, we had a huge fight that got us dragged to the police station for causing a public disturbance or something along those lines...anyways! We get there and even though Sophie and Athena were with us, we had to wait for our mom. Not good.**

**For those of you who don't know(basically everyone here except for April since in some random conversation she knows about our mom, anyways!) our mom, she can get really angry(think of how when Kuki is angry and she turns into a very scary Oni...yea that scary. Okay, you got that mental image in your head, your gonna need it latter.) now that we got this AN out of the way, this will have a bit of Sector V in it so it will stay in the KND archive and not get deleted like Author award show(yes that is still active we've just be super busy...) or get reported as not belonging here...anyways! On with the story! **

Buddy's POV

We got back late that Friday morning. Why? You ask, easy, we went to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows double feature!(IT WAS EPIC!) After the movie was over we went home we went to bed at around 2:30...but then we stayed up later since we were on an extreme sugar high and we had some emails from our friends that we had to respond to so we really didn't get to sleep till around three-thirty ish...

So! Moving on, now you must understand, when Morgan doesn't get a lot of sleep, she becomes very very irritable.

So were in public on Main Street, after we went to the pool for three hours when we all started discussing the mission statements we read the other day. We went through all the ships that the TND had, like Ragel, Walki, Hoabby, Panny, Bartina, and others.

So then out of pure boredom we decide to discuss the HP movie and how everyone was clapping when Molly said to Lestrange, "Not my daughter, you bitch!" and then everyone cheering when Molly killed her. And how it was hilariously awkward when Voldemort hugged Malfoy...

Anyways! Then me and Morgan started fighting as always(can't remember what about...I have very bad memory...) and then I must of said something sexist because the next thing I know, Morgans fist is connecting with my face.

Now I'm asking myself, "Why does these things always happen too me?" as a police officer, (who was driving by when Morgan punched me) took us into the squad car and drove us and Sophie and Athena to the police station.

Our Uncle Arthur(Yea Aunt Molly's husband) works there, so of course, he was one of the first people who saw us.

"Fighting again, you two?" he asked us as they told us to take a seat on some chairs.

"Morgan started it." I said defensively.

"No, Ruburd's the one who made me wanna punch him. It was him who called me Marjorie!" So that's what I did...funny I don't remember calling her Marjorie...

"I didn't call you Marjorie." I said in my defense, "At least...I don't remember saying it." I included.

"Boys, as brain dead and oblivious as they come." Morgan huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You sound like Fanny when we were kids." Sophie said, giggling.

"Do not." Morgan retorted.

"Yea, you do." I said, looking at her, "Your always calling boys stoopid." I said.

"No, I only call you stupid, not the boys, since I have no idea what you are." She retorted.

"Seriously?" I asked, "How many times do I have to say it, I am a boy." I said firmly.

"Sirius is dead." Morgan replied, making me groan. "And are you sure about that?" she added in.

I sighed just as I was about to respond I was cut off. (okay, remember how we said to have that mental image of Kuki mad, well this is where you use it.)

"MARJORIE ARTEMIS UTSUKUSHII! RUBURD APOLLO UTSUKUSHII!" Our mom shouted. I just wanted to hide in some corner and never come out. I took a quick glance toward the door and saw mom approaching us, stern face as ever.

"Arthur, can we go to an interrogation room please?" she asked her brother-in-law.

"Of course, this way." He said.

Mom looked at us and pointed her head at Uncle Arthur, indicating we should follow him. We(all four of us) stood up and began walking towards the interrogation room. I saw Morgan glance at Sophie and Athena as they followed Uncle Arthur, mom a couple paces back.

When we got to the interrogation room, mom sat on one side while me and Morgan sat opposite her. Athena and Sophie along with Uncle Arthur went to the viewing room to watch.

"What am I gonna do with you two?" She asked us, looking at each of us sternly. "It obvious the counciling isnt working. Ruburd has had his arm broken twice, leg three times, has a scar on his head, multiple bruises, has had five premature teeth fall out and two mature ones that were chipped. Marjorie has had a broken wrist, 3 broken fingers, a sprained wrist, three sprained ankles and 4 broken toes. All the doctors at the hospital know you by name plus you have your own room since you two are always in there at least once a month. This fighting has been going on since I was pregnant with you guys." she started to lecture. She always called us by our full names when she was mad at us.

"So," she said. "What are we gonna do now?" she asked us, as we remained silent.

Moms eyes flashed and I groaned, I knew that look, and the look was that she had an idea...oh joy... "Stay here, I need to ask Arthur something." she said standing up and exiting the room.

"I don't like what mom is thinking..." I said in a whisper.

"Neither do I." Morgan responded.

Athena's POV

I wondered what mom was planning when she entered the room.

"They look scared." Sophie whispered in my ear. I looked at my siblings through the mirror, and sure enough they did look scared.

"Arthur," I heard mom say and my attention was snapped over to listen to my mom. "I have an idea on what to do with Marjorie and Ruburd." she said.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked, wondering what in the world she could be thinking. Mom was well known for cooking up crazy plans.

"Well, I was thinking that, if it's okay with everyone else, that Marjorie and Ruburd could stay in one of the jail cells." she asked

My eyes widened! What was mom thinking! Everyone knows that the holding area is haunted! Though Morgan would love it, she loves ghosts and all that other crud.

"Is she serious?" Sophie hissed in my ear.

"I really hope not...but knowing mom I think she is." I said, not bothering to do our serious Sirius jokes, this was jail time we were talking about.

Mom continued on, "Now, I'm not saying put this on their permanent record or anything, and I'd have the girls bring them their meals." she said, as me and Sophie groaned at the thought of bringing them their meals like a house elf. "But just for the weekend, and maybe if their stuck in a cell with no electronics maybe they can learn to behave and get along." she concluded.

"That...that's a really good idea Nat." he said, using her nickname for her name which was Natsume. "Yea, how bout it, let me ask the boss." he said as he pulled out his phone and dialed someone.

"Frank, it's Arthur." He said as he began telling the situation to Frank. "Okay, thanks." he said hanging up.

"So?" mom asked him.

"He said yea, anything to get those two to stop fighting." I chuckled to myself, it was known all though out the town that Morgan and Buddy had their little rivalry since forever.

"Excellent, let me tell them." mom said as they exited the room and walked back into the interrogation room.

Hehe! How will we(Morgan and Buddy) take the news? Ha we know! You just have to review and wait for our update! Hhehe and the pairing like we said before will all be revealed in due time(but in the mean time you can guess. If you guess correctly we will recommend a story! SO REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! thanks for the reviews! We left to eat dinner and 10 people reviewed! You made us so happy right now like you wouldn't believe it! Thank you all so much! Now, on with the story!

Morgan's POV

As soon as mom walked through the door, I knew that whatever she had thought up of had been granted. I just hope it wouldn't be horrible.

"So," she said, sliding into her chair. "As for your punishment, you will spend the weekend in the jail cell, wait I'm not finished." she said as me and Ruburd both opened our mouths in protest. Didn't she know that cells were haunted! Though it would be really cool to see a ghost, but still! Is she mental! "This will not go on your permanent record, okay?" she said and I couldn't help but give out a sigh of relief, she continued, "No electronics, and you are to refrain from beating the other up, is that clear?" she asked, but it was mostly directed to me since she said it while looking in my direction.

"Yes ma'am." we replied in unison.

"Good, now I'll have Athena and Sophia deliver you guys your meals." she stated. "And you are to not give anyone a hard time, understood?" she asked us.

"Yes ma'am." we replied once again in unison.

"Okay, now go see Arthur, he'll bring you to your cell." she said. And me and my little brother stood up and shuffled towards the door, the whole time feeling like a someone who just sighed a confession and was now heading to the cells to await the trial.

As we stepped out Athena and Sophie were waiting for us, We gave them each a hug, we wouldn't see them until dinner time.

"Come on you two, I'll show you to your room for the weekend." said Uncle Arthur, and with that, we walked down the end of the hall.

Uncle Arthur opened the metal door and we were there. It was a big room...probably about the size of Kuki's room, just instead of rainbow monkeys there were little rooms. The brick walls were a cream color and the smaller room was maybe about half the size of Wally's wrestling bed.

Their was an empty guards desk upon entering which was a good thing, there were no crazy people in the holding cells with us.

Uncle Arthur walked to the first room. The wall with the door was made up of bars while the other three walls were that cream brick.

"Here you kids go," Uncle Arthur said as he opened the sliding door. "Home sweet home...for the weekend that is..." he said, as he ushered us in the room. "Oh, and cell phones please." he said holding out his hand as we gave him our IPhone 4. Well, Buddy handed his over, Uncle Arthur had to pry it out of my hand, my phone was literally, my life and soul.

Once he had finally gotten my phone he closed the door and locked it. He looked at us and smiled, "Can I ask you two a quick question?"

"Sure..." I said, now knowing what was going on.

"What is the function of a rubber duck?" he asked which sent me and Buddy into a fit of laughter. Uncle Arthur always loved the line by his favorite Harry Potter character.

He looked at us funny, "What? I'm just trying relieve the tension." he said, which sent us into a fit of laughter since Fred(or was it George) said it in Part one if Deathly Hallows.

"Thanks Uncle Arthur, we really needed a good laugh." I said.

"No problem." he said, "Oh, there's a light switch on the right side, though fair warning, it automatically turns off at nine." he said, as he put our phones in the guards' desk and locked it.

"Have fun you two!" He shouted before walking out of the door.

I turned around and right away saw that there were bunk beds.

"I CALL TOP BUNK!" I yelled as I ran over to the ladder and climbed onto the bed. I saw Ruburd standing still.

"What's wrong bro?" I asked him.

"One toilet." he said, I quickly looked at the corner where sure enough, there was one toilet.

"So, If some has to go the other turns their back it's that simple. No need to make things over dramatic, and you call me a drama queen." I said, falling on my back on the mattress, which was very soft, probably because prisoners could use the hard stuff to hurt each other.

"I know, but still." he said, as he laid down on the lower bunk.

I looked around the room, next to the toilet was a sink. And in the other corner was a small wood table with two folding chairs.

"So what do you think Athena and Sophie are doing right now?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"I don't know, probably telling everyone that we're in jail." He said with a chuckle.

"I wonder how Harvey will take it when he hears his girlfriend is in jail." I said, thinking of my boyfriend, Harvey McKenzie, also know as my cousins' girlfriends' little brother. Yea, complicated isn't it? Me and my siblings are Fathers real children, which is one of the reasons why I have anger problems...

Buddy laughed, "I wonder how Kuki will react when she hears her cousins are in jail." he said. Our mom and Kuki's mom were twin sisters. Genki and Natsume Utsukushii(our step-dad, Kevin took mom's name), joined at the hip since they were born. Though mom was always more laid back than Aunt Genki...

"She'd probably try to get the rest of Sector V to break us out." I said, knowing Kuki, and believe me, we know Kuki, we were are actually born a few hours apart. (She was born seven hours after Buddy.)

"Hah, I can see it now, Kuki in her robot rabbit breaking us out of jail." Buddy said and I couldn't help but laugh.

Okay! Were stop here! Now ya'll know where the pairing came from! Father is our father and Kuki is our cousin haha REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for all the reviews! Though we think two people() lol, love you two! So here is the next chappie like we promised Kim if we got 22 reviews, plus were in a good mood since were gonna go see the new Transformers movie...and glad you liked the HP references, they shall be more! No enough with the AN your probably just ignoring it and maybe laughing. Okay, for real now, on with the chappie!

"Hey what time is it? I left my watch at home." I asked.

"five thirty, why?" he asked.

"Because, I'm getting hungry and dinner is usually at six, which means Athena and Sophie won't be here with dinner until around seven-ish." I said, my stomach growling in compliance.

"Thanks for the reminder. Now I'm hungry." he said.

I laughed, "I'm here to help." I said cheekily.

"So what do you think mom made for dinner?" he asked.

"I don't know but I think she said something about making that beef and rice dish." I said thinking about mom's best dish which was rice and beef mixed together topped with shredded monetary jack and cheddar cheese.

"Mmm," Buddy said, "that sounds good right about now."

"This is kinda weird...don't you think?" I asked Buddy after a while, "You know, like not fighting twenty-four seven." I added.

"Yea it kinda does... " Buddy said drifting off.

"Well looks like there getting along." I heard a voice say.

"SOPHIE! ATHENA!" I shouted, jumping out of my bed and going to the doors where in fact my two sisters were standing.

"And FYI, we've been in here for only a couple of hours, we can learn not to fight for what, two, three hours." I said

"Sure you can." said Athena.

"So did you bring dinner?" I asked.

"Nooo," Athena said in a sarcastic voice, "Mom told us to come here to tell you guys she was gonna let you starve for the night." she said.

"Of course, mom made beef and rice." Sophie said, holding up the bag, rolling her eyes at Athena who in turn chuckled.

"Told you!" I said to Buddy as Athena put the key in the lock, wait she has the key? "You have the key?" I asked her.

"Yea, Uncle Arthur gave it to us before we left so we can deliver your meals." she said, as she opened it a bit and handed Buddy the bag.

"It's fresh out of the oven, mom didn't want it getting cold." Sophie explained, as Buddy brought it over to the table and began dishing it out.

"Hey, do you think tomorrow morning you can bring some stuff? Like a deck of cards, snacks, brush, toothpaste, toothbrush." I asked her, "maybe some books to relieve the boredom, we can hide it under the bed so no one notices it." I added in.

"Sure why not." Athena said as Sophie looked at watch.

"We have to go, mom said we have to be home in like ten minutes." she said.

"Okay, bye girls." I said, giving them each an awkward hug through the bars.

"Bysh gersh." came Ruburd's voice. I looked behind me and sure enough he was stuffing his face. "Beshta hurby hup morgshen." he said...I think...

"Bye Buddy." Athena and Sophie said, as they walked out of the door.

I sighed and walked over to Buddy and sat down. Apparently everything was welded to the ground so it looked like it was made from the very granite stone that covered the floor.

I quietly dug into my dinner as Buddy continued to stuff his face. Why of all the boys in the world, did Buddy have to be my brother? After we ate dinner we each had a slice of pound cake(that I made that morning) for dessert.

"What time is it?" I asked him as I finished my last bite of pound cake, I climbed the ladder onto my bed.

"Time for you to keep you watch on." he said cheekily.

"No seriously, what time is it?" I asked him, then regretted it.

"Sirius is dead!" he shouted.

"Ruburd..." I said menacingly, "The time if you will."

Buddy glanced at his watch, "8:15." he replied.

"So forty-five minutes till lights out, what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know..." he said, drifting off.

Okay we stop here! Please review if you want us to continue! (you know you want us to continue!) SO REVIEW!

Sneak peak: Boah and Bril and Truth or Dare! Hehe so review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Jail 4 Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you liked it! And a big shout out to our foreign readers!(yes we do check our stats) shout out to the people reading in the UK, Mexico, Sweden, Australia, and even South Africa! And of course to all our wonderful reviewers here in the states! Love you all! Oh, an we dont own April Dickson, AprilShowers101 does and Noah Heart belongs to yougotregected. Now on to the next chapter!

Morgan POV

"Let's playa game of Truth or Dare!" I said happily, jumping off the edge of my bed and summersaulting on to the floor.

"Show off." Buddy mumbled.

"Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Truth I guess..." he said drifting off.

"Is it true that you like April Dickson?" I asked him. Me and my sisters speculated he liked her since he was always staring at her.

He glared at me and I grinned triumphantly. "Yes..." he growled after a while.

"YES! I knew it!" I expclaimed, then turned solemn. "That's gonna break poor Noah Heart's heart." I said, faking a tear.

"What? What are you talking about?" Buddy asked, flabbergasted, and I was hinting at a bit of anger since I saw the all too familiar 'fire in the eyes'. A trait Kuki, my sisters, Buddy and I, had inherited from our Obāchan, Ayameko Utsukushii. We really don't know how we got our fire eye powers, but we know it skipped our mom's and Aunt Genki's generation...

"You mean you don't know?" I asked him, my eyes bulged and my neck was straight and down.

"What do I not know?" Buddy asked, eyebrow raised.

"Noah has a crush on you!" I explained! Seriously! How dense could one human being be!

"Really?" Buddy asked, a weird sort of twinkling glint in them.

"Really." I said, "Or did you not get the memo? It's all the TND could talk about." I explained.

"What! Why didn't anyone tell me!" Buddy yelled.

"Because we were all sworn to secrecy." I said. "Why are you so angry? She's dating Carson Padson now..." I said, thinking of blonde haired, blue eye boy in Sector C(California)

"Because I liked her!" Buddy shouted, quickly covering his mouth with his hand.

Haha okay, we stop here! Aww Buddy did have a crush on Noah! Hope that satisfies all you Boah fans out there! So review like their is no tomorrow! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for all of the reviews! So many people thought of Buddy as a manwhore hahahaha. Buddy: not cool people, I was subject to torture fo the last couple of days! Morgan: oh shut up and let's go on to the next chapter!

Buddy POV

What was I thinking? Oh yea...anger issues, when I'm mad I just blurt out things...great now Morgan knows I like I mean liked Noah...this can't be good.

"You like Noah!" Morgan screamed.

"Liked, I'm over her now, like you said, she's dating Padson now." I retorted, Noah was a lost cause to me now.

"You stoopid, dimwit, good-for-nothing, asshole of a boy!" Morgan shouted, okay, not exactly the response I expected.

"Care to elaborate on that a bit?" I asked her.

Morgan gave an agitated sigh, "Because, she's dating Carson to get you jealous!" she shouted.

My jaw dropped, "Seriously!" I shouted.

"Sirius is dead, and yes, yes I am."

"But-what-she-Carson-dance-me-kiss-mistletoe." I stopped, this was all to complicated!

Morgan's POV

"But-what-she-Carson-dance-me-kiss-mistletoe." I sighed, Buddy of course was speaking MeltdowningGirl. Good thing I spoke that language fluently and knew exactly what he was saying, translation: 'But she went out with him. He liked her and she liked him! And she asked Carson to the Girls choice dance when I was hoping she'd ask me! And then I saw them kiss under that mistletoe. ' was what I got from that...

I gave an agitated sigh, why do boys have to be such sissys? Correction, why does my little brother have to be such a sissy?

"Like I said before, it all revolves around jealousy." I said, just then all the lights turned off.

Okay, we end here! Hehe sorry it's short! Review like there is no tomorrow! 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews sorry it's been delayed a bit, Morgan and Buddy have been fighting again but we found this chapter in the depths of the IPhone notes, so maybe if you review and beg they'll start writing again!

Morgan POV

"What the fuck!" I screamed, taken by surprise.

I saw Buddy's watch illuminate, he spoke, "It's nine..." he said drifting off. "Holy shit, it's fucking dark in here, really wish we had a flashlight." he said.

"WAIT!" I screamed, remembering my flashlight in my jacket pocket.

"What, you seriously have a flashlight on you?" I heard Buddy ask, as I opened up my jean jacket and reached into the inside pocket where I always kept a flashlight on a keychain where other important keys were chained with it.

I quickly pressed the button and illuminated our little cell, "Now if you don't mind, I am gonna go to sleep. I have had a very, very tiring day." I said as I carefully climbed up the ladder and nestled underneath the blanket.

-a couple of hours later-

The A/C must of turned on because it was really cold in the cell. I could of sworn I'd seen my breath. Buddy must of kept turning on his watch because the floor by his bed was illuminated, he must of forgot to turn of the light. I was about to open my mouth when Buddy spoke.

"Morgan stop that, it's not funny." I heard Buddy say.

"What the hell are you talking about Ruburd?" I asked him.

"I know exactly what your doing so you can stop poking me in the back." he said.

"Dude, I'm on my bed." I sad, cautiously peering over the side of my bed and saw a white figure, Buddy seemed to sense it to because we both screamed. The white figure moved and disappeared.

"What the hell was that!" he yelled, as I got off my bunk and went by him.

"It was a bloody ghost you bloody idiot " I said a bit scared, granted it was really really cool to see a ghost but really creepy since we were locked in a jail cell.

"And it was no Peeves." Buddy said.

"Of course it wasn't Peeves, one, he's made up, two, he's a poltergeist, and three, he lives at Hogwarts!" I shouted, waving my arms around even though he couldn't see it.

"Shouldn't one and three be switched?" he asked.

"Oh shut up, at least I'm not scared of a bloody ghost!" just then there was a clank and we looked toward the door where there stood a white figure with a noose around its head.

"AHHH!" we screamed in unison as it disappeared."

"I wanna go home." I said, rocking back in forth on the floor, my hands around my legs, my chin resting on my knees..

"I agree with you on that one Mojo-jojo." he said, using my old nickname.

I chuckled, "I haven't heard that one in a while..." I said, and it was true, the last time someone called me that was when we were 9 and I hated the name Marjorie or Marge from reading Harry Potter, or Margie and Margret after that villain Madam Margret came around.

"You used to hate it." he said, chuckling.

"Still do." I said.

Okay! That's it chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed the ghost bit! Hehe 


	7. Chapter 7

Well, looks like your begging worked! Were updating see? Though were still fighting...anyways! On with the chapter!

Morgan's POV

I woke up that morning with Buddy crammed in my bed.

We decided that for this night Buddy would sleep in my bed since that ghost had a thing for the lower bunk. It took some time to maneuver, but we finally found a comfortable position.

Me against the wall, and Buddy next to me, but being on the foot side of the bed.

That's when something nasty smelling caught my attention, I looked over next to me and saw Buddy's feet not two inches from me.

"GROSS! BUDDY! get you nasty ass smelling feet away from my face!" I yelled as I pushed him over the bed.

"OW!" Buddy shouted as he impacted the floor on his back.

"Looks like you two are still fighting..." I heard Athena say.

"HEY GUYS!" I yelled, flipping off of my bed and summersaulting onto the floor.

"Stop showing off Morgan." Buddy said, getting up, his hands on his back. "That really fucking hurt."

"So, you shouldn't have had your feet by my face in the first place." I said, giving him a glare.

"Haha, that rhymed." Athena pointed out, making me laugh.

"I was a poet and didn't know it." I said, smiling, "OH MY GOD! the ghosts exists!" I shouted.

"Really! That's so cool! How many did you see!" Sophie asked.

"Two, one was poking Buddy in the back and the other was hanging from a noose at the door." I told them.

"So that's why Buddy was sleeping in your bed?" Athena asked.

"Yea..." I said, "Whats for breakfast?" I asked, I was hungry!

"Bagels, mom already put the cream cheese on it for you." Sophie said, handing over a plate with with serene wrap over it.

"Oh! And we bought you guys some stuff to!" Athena said, handing us a plastic bag. "There's some mad libs, a couple of books, crosswords, card deck, and sudoku books." she said.

"And some snacks!" Sophie said, handing over another bag full of stuff.

"There's some Cosmic Brownies, Bananas, Doritos, Pringles, Funions, mochi, hearshy's, and fruit snacks." Sophie said.

"Thank you!" I yelled, hugging them through the bars.

"No prob, love ya guys!" Athena said as they walked away. I went towards the table where Buddy was currently eating his bagel."

Break

"Plural noun" Buddy asked.

"knives," I responded, we we're doing one of the mad libs puzzles.

" Noun."

"Hell,"

"Noun,"

"morgue"

"Plural noun"

"Crypts,"

"Noun."

"Hag"

"Adjective"

"Torturously."

"Verb"

"Murder."

"Number?"

"4.1."

"Adjective"

"Painfully."

"Body part"

"Radial Ulna."

"Verb"

"Break."

"Okay that's it, here's what came from it:

Two Knives, both alike in dignity, In fair Hell, where we lay our scene, From ancient Mougue break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross`d Crypts take their life; Whole misadventured piteous overthrows Do with their Hag bury their parents` strife. The fearful passage of their Torutelsy love, And the continuance of their parents` rage, Which, but their children`s end, nought could Murder, Is now the 4.1 hours` traffic of our stage; The which if you with Painfully Radial Ulna attend, What here shall Break, our toil shall strive to mend." Buddy finished.

"Eh, not that funny." I said.

"No duh, you were giving the words."

"Oh like you could do better!" I snapped.

"I probably could." Buddy said, handing me the mad libs book.

I found the perfect one! The little mermaid song Part of your world.

"Noun." I asked.

"Mars."

Noun"

"Baby."

"Noun."

"Donuts."

"Noun."

"Holy crap how many nouns are there?" Buddy asked.

"For the love of Numbuh Zero, give me a noun."

"Fine, umm...scam I guess."

"Verb ending in 'ing'"

"Jousting."

"Plural Noun."

"Cars."

"Plural noun."

"Again, fine ummm peacocks."

"Peacocks?" I asked him, eyebrows raised.

"Yea peacocks, it was the first thing that came to mind, so sue me." he retorted as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, weirdo, I need a verb."

"Um...fucking." buddy said, give a toothy smile.

"Why would you choose that, of all things you could use?" I asked him.

"What? It would make it funny." he said, giving a throaty chuckle,

"If you say so..." I said.."I need a number."

"4.4."

"Adjective."

"Productive."

"Ohh, big boy words, I'm impressed." I said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Buddy said.

"Verb." I said.

"Licking." he said.

"Plural noun."

"Dollars."

"Verb ending in 'ing'"

"Tugging."

"Verb ending in 'ing'"

"Hopping."

"Verb ending in 'ing'"

"Creating."

"noun."

"Poverty."

"Plural noun."

"Sexes."

"Sexes?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"You know, like genders." he said pointedly.

"Okay, whatever, I need a verb."

"Bake."

"Noun."

"Scamper."

"Plural noun."

"Cages."

"Place."

"Moonbase."

"Plural noun."

"Bulbs."

"Verb ending in 'ing'"

"Testifying."

"Noun."

"Conflict."

"Adjective."

"Knotty."

"Noun."

"Shirt."

"Verb"

"Blind."

"Verb."

"Motive."

"Noun."

"Wii, are we down yet?"

"Five more, adjective."

"Rubber."

"Noun."

"Parenthesis."

"Noun."

"Club."

"Verb."

"Effect."

"Noun."

"Member, are we done yet?" he said.

"Yup! All done!" I said excitingly, laughing at what was the new song for Ariel to sing.

"Okay, let's here it!" Buddy said excitingly as I began to sing the new song.

"Look at this Mars, isn`t it neat? Wouldn`t you think my collection`s complete? Wouldn`t you think I`m the Baby. The Baby who has everything?

"Look at this Donuts, treasures untold, How many wonders can one Scam hold? Jousting around here, you`d think Sure, she`s got everything

"I`ve got Cars and Peacocks a-plenty I`ve got who`s-its and what`s-its galore. You Fucking thing-a-mabobs?" I couldn't help but laugh at this one. After we had quelled ourselves I continued to sing.

"I`ve got 4.4. But who cares? No Productive deal. I Licking more.

"I wanna be where the Dollars are. I wanna see, wanna see `em Tugging, walkin` around on those Whaddya call `em? Oh, feet

"Hopping your fins, you don`t get too far. Legs are required for Creating, dancin`. Strollin` along down the. What`s that word again? Poverty. Up where Sexes Bake. Up where Sexes run Up where Sexes stay all day in the sun. Wanderin` free, wish I could be Part of that Scamper

"What would I give if I could live, Outta these Cages? What would I pay to spend a day Warm on the sand?

"Betcha on Moonbase they understand Bet they don`t reprimand their Bulbs. Bright young women, sick of Testifying Ready to stand

"And ready to know what the Conflict know Ask `em Knotty questions and get some answers What`s a Shirt, and why does it What`s the word? Blind

"When`s it my turn? Wouldn`t I Motivate? Motivate to explore that Wii up above Out of Rubber Parenthesis, wish Club could be. Effect of that Member"

We bust out laughing and I was clutching my stomach, tears in my eyes.

"Om my god! That was hilarious!" Buddy said, then turned serious.

"I didn't know you can sing." he said.

"Oh my god! Where have you been for the last 13 years!" I asked him.

"Um, avoiding you at all costs, but seriously, you can sing?" he asked.

"Yea, me, Athena, and Sophie sing a lot, we've been in the talent show, and have won too." I said. It was true, if Buddy didn't know that about us, well, he had something wrong with him.

"Sooo, what's up?" Buddy asked causally.

"Okay Buddy, I am seriously considering that there is something gravely wrong with you." I said seriously.

"Wanna play go fish?" he asked, taking out a stack of cards.

"Eh, what the heck, sure why not." I said as I used my physic powers to grab the deck and shuffled it up and had it hand us seven cards each.

Okay! So thats that! Hope you enjoyed it! So REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

Jail 8

Okay, TACO SHELL FACE TWIN are you happy now? You see, IM UPDATING! jeese you are very, very demanding you know that? Anyways! I really do hope you like this chapter, considering I had to reread my story so I knew what to add. Anyways, read and review por favor

* * *

><p>"Got any 6's?" Buddy asked me, I smiled at seeing a six in my deck, but me being me replied.<p>

"Go fish," I said, as he angrily took a card from the deck.

"Got any 3's?" I asked, knowing he did indeed have threes, I shuffled the cards so that I would win, hehe.

"Yes..." he mumbled, passing me the card that was levitated in front of him.

"Got any 9's?" I asked him, he smirked and said.

"Go fish." Damn, I thought he had a nine, I thought as I extracted a card from the deck, a 3. I smirked evilly, I was two cards away from winning.

"Got any 5's?" he asked me, as I pushed my 5 card towards him.

"Got any 6's Buddy?" I asked him conceitedly.

"Yes..." Buddy said, as he levitated said card over to me.

"Got any 2's?" he asked me.

"Nope, go fish." he said as he took the last card from the deck and he frowned.

"Got any 3's Buddy?" I asked him.

"I hate you." he said as he gave me his last card.

"But you love me all the same." I replied as I put the cards back in the case.

"I'm bored." He exasperated as I went toward the bag and extracted a cosmic brownie and began eating eat after I took off the paper.

"I'm hungry." Buddy complain again.

"Then have a snack Buddy." I said.

"But I want real food..." He complained, drifting off.

"Turn around." I told him.

"What? Why?" he asked me.

"So I can shit real food." I said sarcastically.

"You can do that? SWEET! I'll have a slice of cheese pizza if it's not to much of a trouble." He said in a sincere tone.

I gave a loud sigh, "Turn around, I have to use the crapper." I said as I walks over to the toilet as he turned around.

* * *

><p>Buddy's POV<p>

* * *

><p>God this was embarrassing... Why did mom put us through this? This was pure and utter torture.<p>

"You can turn around now Buddy." She said as the sink ran.

I turned around just in time to be splatter in the face with water by Morgan flicking her hands in my direction then taking a part of my unzipped jacket and drying her hands on it.

"Seriously Morgan?" I asked her as he just snickered.

"Hey guys!" I heard my two sisters say.

"Hey girls!" I yelled to them as Morgan and I went to the door.

"Mom made you guys PB&J's" Sophie said.

"Did you bring potato chips?" Morgan asked. You see, we like to put potato chips in our PB&J's, call us weird but it's really really good! So don't knock it til you try it!

"Of course, though we made sure to pack 'em, mom almost forgot to." Athena said as she gave us our food an I quickly went to sit at the table.

I noticed Morgan whispering to them in hushed tones, then reaching into her pocket and handing them a piece of paper.

Athena and Sophie took a look at it, node their heads and they were off.

Morgan walked over to the table and sat down, opening up her PB&J and put the potato chips inside of them and began eating the crunchy sandwich.

"So what were you taking to them about?" I asked her after we finished eating about thirty minutes after my sisters left.

"Oh, nothing, girl things, you wouldn't understand." she replied cooly, as she put her hair up with a pencil. I never knew how girls could do that, It was just insane, and usually the pencil ends up failing but Morgan, Athena, and Sophie somehow have perfected the art.

"Well if you don't mind, I'm gonna do some Sudoku." she said, climbing up to her bed and played Sudoku while resting on her stomach.

"Hey Buddy." I hear a voice say. I couldn't believe my ears.

I turned toward the door where sure enough, they she was, in all her glory. But something seemed weird about her.

"Hey Morgan." She said, smiling toward one of her best friends.

"Hey there, Athena and Sophie pass the message on to you?

"Yup, thanks for telling me." she said and smiled at me.

* * *

><p>Oh! So little cliffy there. And for those of you who want to know, since I'm not a quadruplet, it came to me in a dream, like most of my crazy fanfictions do! Now anyways, plz review, TACO SHELL FACE TWIN I hope your happy now that I updated. Oh! Anyone can guess who the girl is visiting Buddy? 30,000,000,000 cyber cookies to who can figure it out first. TACO SHELL FACE TWIN you are not allowed to answer that question! So now without further ado, I beg you to review, becuase its what I want you to do! <p>


End file.
